I wanna kiss you
by jinyoung tembok
Summary: Myungsoo yg ingin mendapat sebuah ciuman namun berakhir dgn ditempat lain /? WooSoo story


" **I wanna kissed you "**

 **Summarry : " Aku ingin sekali mencium bibirnya tapi ia selalu menolakku, padahal aku kan hanya ingin berciuman dengan pacarku sendiri .. apa itu salah ? "**

Nam woohyun,

Namja berambut hitam yg kini sedang tiduran di kelasku ini adalah namjachinguku, mungkin kalian berfikir aku ini tidak normal yah berpacaran dengan namja ? yah memang seperti inilah kalau hidup disekolah khusus namja, aku yg asalnya di cap normal . setelah sekolah disini beberapa bulan, maka aku akan menjadi seorang gay. Karena setiap hari yg dilihat hanyalah namja dan namja, maka akhirnya kau sendiri yg akan jatuh cinta dengan sesama teman mu sendiri.

Ok kembali ke namjachinguku,

Woohyun , kau sangat tampan saat kau tidur. Matamu, rambutmu, hidungmu dan tak lupa bibir tebalmu yg sangat sexy itu. Aku selalu berkhayal bisa mencium bibir itu dengan bibirku, namun sepertinya itu tak mungkin karena kau selalu menolakku saat aku mengajakmu berciuman. Miris sekali nasibku, yeoljong dan dongya saja sudah sering berciuman bahkan sampai melakukan 'this and that ' segala. mereka sering melakukannya, walaupun pada akhirnya Sungyeol dan Dongwoo dimarahi oleh Sungjong dan Hoya karena setelah melakukan itu. Sungjong dan Hoya pasti akan berjalan seperti pinguin keesokan harinya,

Tapi aku tidak pernah menyerah, karena menyerah bukanlah sifat Kim Myungsoo. Jangan panggil aku myungsoo kalau aku menyerah hanya karena keinginanku tidak tercapai, aku pasti bisa membuat keinginanku menjadi kenyataan. Dan aku akan lakukan itu,

kedai pinggir jalan

" yah myungsoo kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini eoh ? " tanya woohyun sambil melahap kulit sapi bakar yg baru saja matang , aku hanya diam tak menanggapi-nya sambil terus meminum soju yg kupesan.

" ya ya yakk ! jangan minum terlalu banyak eoh nanti kau bisa mabukk .. " teriak woohyun dengan nada khawatir, namun aku tetap tak menghiraukan perkataanya, sampai akhirnya apa yg woohyun khawatirkan terjadi padaku. Aku mabuk,

Author POV

" eum, Woohyun hyung ugh .. " ucap myungsoo ditengah 2 rasa mabuknya.

" apa ? " tanya woohyun khawatir sembari menatap kekasihnya itu

" hiks .. hiks .. mengapa kau tak mau menciumku eoh ? " rengek myungsoo sembari menangis ditengah – tengah rasa mabuknya, woohyun tercengang.

" yak , kim myungsoo jangan menangis eo .. " ujar woohyun salting pada myungsoo, karena orang – orang yg makan dikedai itu mulai membicarakan mereka.

" kasihan sekali namja imut itu "

" apa pacarnya selingkuh ? "

" dia benar 2 keterlaluan membuat kekasihnya menangis ugh akan kuhajar namja itu kalau dia benar 2 selingkuh ! " begitulah isi obrolan orang 2 sekitar tentang myungsoo dan woohyun, woohyun bergidik ngeri. karena merasa tidak enak, Woohyun pun memutuskan untuk membayar pesanan mereka dan mengajak myungsoo pulang.

" yakk myungsoo-ah mengapa kau mabuk eo ? kau berat tauk " dumel woohyun pada myungsoo yg kini tengah digendong olehnya,

" hyung apa kau tau alasanku melakukan ini eoh ? " lirih myungsoo pada woohyun tak lupa disertai cegukan efek rasa mabuk tadi, woohyun menghentikan langkahnya.

" apa ? " tanyanya lalu menatap myungsoo lekat – lekat, myungsoo pun memandang woohyun lalu ..

" Chu " myungsoo mencium bibir woohyun sekilas, membuat woohyun terkejut setengah mati. Wajar saja woohyun terkejut, karena baru kali ini myungsoo menciumnya. Selama mereka berpacaran, ia lah yg selalu melarang myungsoo menciumnya karena ia takut ia akan menyakiti myungsoo. Karena nafsunya suka naik jika sedang berada dengan myungsoo, ia takut ia akan melakukan sesuatu yg lebih pada myungsoo. Dan ia bukanlah tipe orang yg suka menuruti nafsunya, woohyun tentu harus menjaga myungsoo kan ?

Kamar Woohyun

Woohyun membaringkan myungsoo di tempat tidurnya, lalu dengan perlahan ia mulai menindih tubuh myungsoo yg berada di bawah tubuhnya. Myungsoo nampak menikmati apa yg woohyun lakukan padanya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati karena akhirnya keinginannya terkabul.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, woohyun memulai permainan itu. Woohyun mencium myungsoo dengan nafsu yg menggebu – gebu, lalu myungsoo membalas ciuman woohyun seraya mengalungkan tangannya di leher woohyun.

" euhmmppt eunggh woohyun ahh .. " desah myungsoo ditengah – tengah ciuman mereka, membuat semangat woohyun bertambah untuk menghukum myungsoo. Woohyun mengigit pelan bibir myungsoo, lalu myungsoo pun membukakan mulutnya agar lidah woohyun bisa masuk. Lalu lidah mereka pun saling beradu dan akhirnya mereka bertukar saliva, pertanda kalau ciuman mereka sudah sangat panas.

Bosan dengan bibir myungsoo, Woohyun beralih mencium leher myungsoo yg putih mulus itu. Sesekali woohyun mencium, menjilat dan menggigit leher myungsoo. Membuat kissmark di leher myungsoo, untuk menandakan bahwa myungsoo hanyalah miliknya seorang. " eung ahh woohyun ahh morrehh hh .. " pinta myungsoo dengan wajahnya yang sudah sayu.

" anything for you baby .. " ujar woohyun lalu membuka pakaian yg myungsoo kenakan, hingga kini myungsoo bertelanjang dada. Woohyun melihat dua gundukan kembar berwarna kecoklatan milik myungsoo, lalu ia menyentuh dan sesekali sedikit meremasnya membuat myungsoo mendesah nikmat.

" woohyun hyungg jangan permainkan aku ahh .. " racau myungsoo karena kini woohyun memainkan kedua nipplenya bergantian, sesekali woohyun mencium, megulum, meremas dan menjilati nipple myungsoo bergantian membuat myungsoo menggelinjang geli. Dan secara tak sengaja kaki myungsoo menendang junior milik woohyun, membuat wooohyun sedikit kaget dan tak lama kemudian ia pun menyunggingkan sebuah smirk yg menyeramkan.

" yahh chagiaa kau mau menggodaku eohh ? " ucap woohyun diiringi seringaian setannya, membuat myungsoo sedikit takut.

" mi..mianhae hyung, aku tak sengaja .. " sahut myungsoo gugup, woohyun makin menyunggingkan smirknya.

" baiklah kalau kau memang merasa bersalah sayang, bisakah kau tidurkan adikku ? " ucap woohyun diiringi penekanan kata pada kata " adikku " myungsoo pun membuka risleting celana woohyun dan keluarlah adik woohyun yg ukurannya lebih besar daripada milik myungsoo, membuat mulut myungsoo menganga. Namun, tak lama setelah itu myungsoo memasukkan junior woohyun ke dalam mulutnya, myungsoo mengemut junior woohyun seperti layaknya mengemut lolipop dan sesekali menjilatinya layaknya es krim.

" ouhh .. myungsoo ahh fasterrh .. " desah woohyun sambil menekan kepala myungsoo agar myungsoo terus mengulum juniornya, myungsoo pun mengulum junior woohyun dengan cepat hingga akhinya.

" CROTT " cairan sperma milik woohyun memenuhi mulutya,

" Telanlah sayang .. " ujar woohyun pada myungsoo, myungsoo pun menelannya namun karena cairan woohyun sangat tidak dapat menelan semua cairan itu, hingga akhirnya Woohyun ikut membantu myungsoo menelan cairannya,

" Sekarang giliranku memanjakanmu sayang .. " ujar woohyun lalu membuka kemeja, celana dan cdnya. Tak lupa woohyun menanggalkan celana dan cd milik myungsoo lalu melemparnya entah kemana, woohyun pun memasukkan junior milik myungsoo lalu mengemutnya sama seperti halnya yg myungsoo lakukan tadi.

" eummh nggh hyunggh ahh fasterrh ohh .. " desah myungsoo membuat woohyun semangat untuk mengin – outkan junior myungsoo yg berada didalam mulutnya. Hingga akhirnya cairan milik myungsoo keluar.

" Sudah siap ke tahap inti sayang ? " tanya woohyun pada myungsoo, sementara myungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan. Rambut myungsoo kini berantakan, bibirnya memerah karena membengkak dan wajahnya yg terlihat sayu membuat woohyun tak tahan untuk mencium bibir mungil berwarna merah itu sekilas. Setelah itu, woohyun memilih melebarkan kaki myungsoo lalu menaikkan satu kaki myungsoo ke bahunya. Perlahan, woohyun memasukkan junior nya yg lebih besar dari milik myungsoo ke dalam hole myungsoo yg masih rapat.

" Blesh .. " junior woohyun mulai memasukki lubang milik myungsoo yg masih virgin,

" Kyaa akkhh sakitt .. " ringis myungsoo seraya mengeluarkan air matanya karena lubangnya terasa sobek dan terbelah dua, woohyun yg tidak tega melihat kekasihnya menahan sakit perlahan menghentikkan juniornya agar myungsoo terbiasa dengan junior miliknya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian,

" boleh ku gerakkan ? " tanya woohyun dan myungsoo hanya mengangguk imut,

Woohyun menggerakkan juniornya perlahan, mencari titik spot didalam hole myungsoo. Tak berapa lama desahan myungsoo terdengar,

" woohyun hyunggh akhh thereeh ahh nggh .. " desah myungsoo saat woohyun menemukan titik spotnya, woohyun makin bersemangat memaju mundurkan juniornya. Hingga akhirnya,

" woohyun hyunggh akhh aku inginnh keluarrh ahh .. " desah myungsoo,

" aku juga sayanggh kita keluar bersama - sama okehh ? hanna dul set .. " ujar woohyun memberi aba – aba, dan

" CROTT " mereka pun mencapai klimaks bersama – sama, woohyun pun ambruk di atas tubuh myungsoo yg tak terlindungi sehelai benang pun.

" terima kasih sayang, aku berjanji jika terjadi sesuatu padamu aku akan bertanggung jawab padamu .. " ujar woohyun pada myungsoo, sementara myungsoo meneteskan air matanya karena terharu.

" sst, calon nyonya nam tidak boleh menangis ok ? nanti imutnya hilang " canda woohyun dan membuat myungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

" aku namja eoh hyungg ! " dumel myungsoo seraya mencubit dada woohyun pelan, sementara woohyun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah calon istrinya itu.

" haha ya sudah, kita tidur yukk, sudah malam aku mengantuk sayang " pinta woohyun pada myungsoo, sementara myungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu woohyun pun menyelimuti badannya dengan badan myungsoo dengan selimut tebal milik woohyun. Tangan Woohyun memeluk badan myungsoo dan myungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik woohyun, tak lama kemudian kedua nya sudah nyenyak terlarut dalam dunia mimpi.

A / N : wuanjirr sumvah panas dingin buat epep kayak ginian .. capek :'v *curcol :D :v


End file.
